


Of Trust and Betrayal

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Flowey Possesion, Flowey is a jerk, Pre-Undertale, autistic sans, flowey possession au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey is tired of repeating the same things. <br/>So he decides to do something that he's never tried before. Something fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Trust and Betrayal

Flowey was getting restless.

He'd spared everyone. Killed everyone. Killed some. He'd pushed Papyrus to the brink, he'd tortured Undyne, he'd stayed with Toriel, he became the king. But there was one thing he knew he hadn't done yet, and was iffy on doing so. He'd have to gain Sans' trust in order to go through with it, though, so he started anew.

He awoke in his usual spot, near the entrance of the ruins, but far from the bed of flowers. He moved swiftly through, avoiding any Vegetoids he could, he poked his head back to the surface to confirm that he was going the right way. He was in a room with four rocks. 

Flowey bobbed his head towards the entrance to the room, gentle humming could be heard from Toriel.

"Oh, I must have dropped a seed here..." She said upon seeing Flowey.

Oh yeah. She didn't know. Well, might as well...

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" She let out a yelp and backed away. Great, now she's afraid...

"Golly, I didn't mean to scare you, miss, I just wanted to say hello." Flowey frowned her way, which calmed Toriel.

"Oh... Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a monster, I've never met a flower monster before." She said apologetically "You said your name is Flowey?"

"Yep, Flowey the Flower! And what's your name?" He already knew what it was.

"Toriel, it's so nice to meet you." She smiled gently.

Flowey had done this before. But now he had a different reason to do so.

"Oh, Ms. Toriel, you see... I have no family." The words came out clunkily, he'd done this all before, sure, but he still knew that there was at least a small chance she could say something different "I heard the Caretaker of the Ruins is a very kind woman, would you know where to find her?"

"Why, that would be me." Her smile faded "You have no family?"

"Oh, golly!" Flowey faked joy "But, yes, I was wondering... If I could stay with you? I'm very weak, you see, and the teens in Snowdin, I know they mean no harm, but when we play, I always get hurt and have no where to go." He frowned, it wasn't a complete lie, at least. Her face grew sadder with everything he said.

It was working.

"I'm so sorry, my child."

It's really working!

"Of course you can stay with me, it would be my pleasure!"

It worked!

Flowey followed her back to her home, it was it's usual relaxing self.

"Oh, I only just realized... Would you be able to live here? The dirt is covered."

Same old, same old.

"I should be able to squeeze through, I think." He knew he could.

When they got inside, she offered him a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie, to which he happily took. It almost felt like he was a normal child again, eating pie with Chara, happily talking to his parents.

But then the plan came back to mind. He apologized for being so tired, and burrowed out a spot underground to sleep. 

When he awoke, Toriel gave him some breakfast (toast and eggs) and told him that she was going out to check the Ruins for any trouble, to which Flowey nodded and asked her "I'm going to go to Snowdin, can we bake when we're both back?"

"Of course, my child!" She smiled, which in turn, made Flowey smile.

When she left, he burrowed under the door and went to the town up ahead. He tried to avoid any monsters, at least until he could meet Sans and Papyrus, which they were usually the first he would meet. He heard snow crunching from behind him, he already knew that it was Sans. He continued until the bridge, which was where he was usually stopped.

"What in the world..." Flowey heard him mutter, so he turned around and gave his most innocent face.

"Howdy!"

"Oh, uh." Sans furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows and forced a smile "Hiya. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton." He nervously fidgeted, which Flowey had already knew why. He couldn't do the 'whoopie cushion in the hand' prank.

"What kind of monster are you? I ain't never seen anyone like you before, sorry."

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm a flower!" Can't be too aggressive "A buttercup, to be precise."

"Oh, okay, cool." He smiled "Buttercups are one of my favorites."

"Golly gee, thank you! Skeletons are quite amazing, too, I've heard that humans love to decorate their homes with them in October... Fake ones, of course."

"Oh. Didn't know that." He said, then chuckled "That's neat. Anyways, so where did you come from?"

"I live in the Ruins, but I was born near New Home." He smiled "How about you?"

"I live up in Snowdin. I was born in Hotland, though." He gave the flower a genuine smile "Ruins, huh? I know someone that lives there, a lady that likes puns."

This was going better than Flowey could imagine! 

"Do you mean Toriel?"

"Toriel...? Where have I heard that name..." He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers "Oh yeah, she used to be the Queen. You sure she lives there?"

"Sure as I am gold!"

\---

It had been a few weeks, and Flowey had finally gotten to where Toriel would let him talk to Sans with her. It was typically a long exchange of puns that was entwined into a normal conversation.

"You've goat to be kid-ding me."

"No bones about it, then he picks me up and carries me like I'm some sort of baby-bones. I'm a fully grown man, I can handle myself..." He was silent for a moment "Well, kind of. Okay, I can't handle myself. I'm a bit of a mess."

"That's absolutely ranunculus."

A laugh could be heard from behind the door "I know, but it's true."

"Goodness." Toriel had a worried face "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." There was a pause "Dead tired... Get it? 'Cos I'm... Never mind."

Flowey chortled at the awfulness of it, but Toriel hardly saw any humor.

"Your brother sounds like he's great help, but can I do anything?"

"Nah. Unless you can..." He stopped "Nothing that anyone can do."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"Heh, no need. So, how was your day?"

"Me and Flowey baked a snail pie together." She smiled at said flower.

"Oh, yeah!" Flowey's voice had an excited tone to it "That was fun."

"That's nice. I've never had snail pie."

"Oh, would you want to come in and try a slice?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Please?" Flowey asked.

Maybe... 

"I don't see why not." 

Yes!

Toriel smiled and stood, she couldn't hide her excitement as she open the door. She had no idea what kind of monster Sans was, but certainly didn't expect a skeleton.

"Oh... Oh, um," Sans looked nervous, and his face was lit with blue blush "Jeez."

Toriel smiled wide at him "Come in, make yourself at home!" 

Sans smiled back at her, and as he walked in, Flowey could see him shaking. When he spoke, he tripped over his words.

"So- so, uh, what exactly's in a snail pie?"

"Snails, and..." She giggled "Snails and sugar."

"Couldn't have guessed." He smiled up at the taller boss monster and followed behind her "You, uh..."

"Oh," she suddenly realized how nervous he was "Please do not be intimidated, if that's what's bothering you."

"What? No way!" He laughed "I've just... Wow. I never thought I'd ever do this, you know?"

Despite the lack of explanation, Toriel understood. She smiled at him and placed a large paw on his skull.

"Well, I'm glad you're here!"

Everything was going according to plan. 

Sans nervously asked Toriel various questions. About her life, the ruins, and Flowey's name was what made his begin listening.

"So, how did ya meet Flowey?"

"Oh, he came to live with me because..." Her face softened, and that's where Flowey decided to interject.

"I had no family." He said plainly "But now I have Ms. Toriel. She's like a mother."

Toriel's face turned a gentle pink and she smiled "... Am I...?" She giggled into her hand and smiled at the flower "I'm so glad that you feel that way."

Flowey smiled back to the boss monster and hardly flinched when Sans spoke up, a tad louder than he usually was.

"So you're a real mom-ster, huh?"

Toriel flinched at the loudness of his voice then chuckled. Flowey wondered why Sans spoke so loud, but it wasn't his business, at least not yet. He was clearly shaking. Maybe it was nerves.

Yeah. Probably nerves.

The evening was quiet. The two talked about things that had happened that day, not like there was much to talk about, most conversation had been spent at the door.

"... So, uh... What kind of books ya got there?" He motioned to the bookshelf behind him.

"Oh, mostly cook books and dictionaries. But I do have a few children's books." She smiled tenderly at the last part "What sort of books do you read?"

"Oh, stuff for baby-bones, that's mostly because of my brother... Uh, pun books, quantum physics, some from the surface, SciFi..." He trailed and thought more "Yeah. That's about it." 

"Those all sound lovely." Toriel grinned and picked through her pie, then turned her attention to Flowey to make sure he was eating. 

"So!" Flowey piped up "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name's Papyrus, he's the coolest." He chuckled "One time... He woke me up, and he had been trying for half an hour, so he, get this..." He stopped to laugh, then continued "He got one of his 'special attacks' and whacked me in the head with it. Let's say, that scratch needed more than a heeling spell." 

"Oh, goodness!"

Flowey chortled at the very idea of Papyrus going that far, he was typically an extremely pacifistic person, but of course it's not like he meant harm by it. 

Sans smiled and rubbed at a spot on his skull "Heh. Yeah. He's, uh... Quite the guy. But, don't let the whole bone fool ya, he's a softy."

"Oh, I bet he is."

"Yep. Passionate, too."

"I've heard!" Flowey bobbed his head from his pie, smiling all the while "I've actually heard a lot about him."

"Oh, cool, cool." He smiled down at his now empty plate "Uh... Suppose I should go now. Papyrus gets a bit cranky without his bedtime story."

"Golly, where does the time go?" 

With that, Toriel took him back to exit and they said their byes, and Flowey dug himself into his favorite spot.


End file.
